Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus configured to perform a biopsy or therapy support by puncture using needle-shaped equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Demands for low invasion medicine are growing for improvement of quality of life (QOL) of patients in medical science. There have been developed percutaneous puncture therapies, such as percutaneous puncture ablation therapy and percutaneous puncture cryotherapy, as low invasion therapies.
However, since a portion which is the puncture target is not directly viewable in percutaneous puncture therapies, a surgeon has to perform puncture based on medical images such as magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) or computed tomography (CT) or the like. However, when employing these medical imaging apparatuses, it is difficult for the surgeon to obtain images in real time. Employing a special MRI allows the surgeon to obtain images in real time. However, in this case, the surgeon has to perform work in a narrow space. In either case, it is difficult for the surgeon to accurately reach the target, and it takes time for surgery.
A mechanism configured to assist puncture work such as described in U.S. Patent No. 2011/0190787 has been proposed as surgery support using medical images such as MRI or CT or the like. According to U.S. Patent No. 2011/0190787, a marker attached to a device is recognized on a medical image to obtain the posture of the device. Next, based on this posture and the position of the puncture target, the direction of puncture is determined, to assist puncture work. According to this mechanism, the surgeon can insert needle-shaped equipment into a different puncture target position from the same insertion point, whereby external injury can be reduced. Also, this mechanism can be reduced in size, whereby a patient wearing this apparatus enter an existing medical imaging apparatus without removing this apparatus.